


Fuck(Love) you too

by DaisysArchive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun is Bad at Feelings, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, Byun Baekhyun is a Tease, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanboy Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Idol Park Chanyeol, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Possesive!Chanyeol, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, Smut, Top Chanyeol, manager!kyungsoo, possessive, rockbandau, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisysArchive/pseuds/DaisysArchive
Summary: After a year long hiatus Baekhyun’s favourite band, Dogsica, was planning to make a comeback but, they were also holding auditions for a new member. One of the members had decided to leave the group and go solo and Baekhyun was encouraged to try out by his best friend.When he finally got a chance to meet his favourite member of the band he was way taller in person but, also way more of a dick than Baekhyun had imagined. Baekhyun may be his biggest fan but, he’s not going to let one Park Chanyeol walk all over him.





	1. That’s him?

**Author's Note:**

> https://mobile.twitter.com/FelixLeesWife

Baekhyun let out the loudest scream he’d let out in a long time and Minseok wanted to punch him in the face but, he knew that scream could only mean one thing. “Dogsica is finally coming back!!!” Baekhyun sat up on his bed and grinned at his roommate while holding his phone out towards him, “I can’t see if you’re moving Baek.” Minseok snatched the phone away and stared at the promotional photo of the band, “Aren’t there five members though?” Minseok asked Baekhyun who was swooning over the poster he had of Park Chanyeol playing guitar over his bed, he snapped his head towards Minseok and climbed off his bed and onto Minseok’s “Yeah why?” Baekhyun looked at his phone and snatched it away, gasping, “Wh-Where’s Sehun?!” Baekhyun scrolled down the twitter replies until he could get a concrete answer. 

 

’ _Sehun went solo here’s his new twitter account’_

 

Baekhyun clicked on the user and immediately followed but, he was confused about why he’d gone solo, maybe it was personal or something but Sehun had only posted a photo on his twitter telling everyone to wish him luck on his career. Just then Baekhyun got another twitter notification from Dogsica, it was an audition flyer and Baekhyun tilted his head. “Seok... theyre having auditions for the band. They’re having... auditions for the band!!” Baekhyun screeched before shoving his phone back into Minseok’s face who stared at the photo and reading over the details, “Audtions are next Saturday... you should go.” Baekhyun’s excitement stopped as he stared Minseok down, “I’m serious, you have an amazing voice and it’s not like you don’t know how to rap, it’s a fusion band and if there’s ANYONE I know who can sing, dance, rap, and be a fantastic replacement for a former member. It’s Byun Baekhyun. Besides you can prepare the rest of the week and next week, it’s plently of time.” Baekhyun pursed his lips to the side and shrugged, taking his phone back. “It’s not like I’m that good... it’s just me playing around.” 

~

And yet, somehow Baekhyun ended up here; Sleeze Entertainment, not the greatest name to go by but, they were one of THE best entertainment companies in Korea and were famous for managing the hottest Kpop groups and bands worldwide. It was a dream come true for Baekhyun but, without his bestfriend who conveniently had to work, Baekhyun was extremely nervous. “Hey... you good?” Baekhyun heard a slightly familiar voice behind him and he turned to look in the direction of figure taller than him. The guy was wearing a black mask and sunglasses, a baseball cap hid what looked like brown hair, Baekhyun was nervous but, this random stranger wasn’t exactly helping. “Y-Yeah... just a little nervous is all. Once it’s over with I’ll be fine.” Baekhyun breathed out, turning back around before the stranger who seemed to have cut in front of people asked another question, “What’s your name?” Baekhyun was slightly annoyed but he walked along the line as it shortened and the guy simply followed, waiting for his question to be answered. “Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun... I don’t want to be rude but the line is getting short so I’ll be inside soon and you cut all these people so you should probably go wait in the back Mr...” Baekhyun let the words trail into a question and Baekhyun was almost 100% sure he heard that voice before, “Oh. Oh... sehun.” The stranger whispered the last words and Baekhyun almost threw himself into the window that was close by. “S-Sehun like... Dogsi—“ “No, Sehun like Sehun’s Sehun.” Just then it seemed Sehun heard someone familiar himself and looked towards the voice, Baekhyun assumed Sehun wasn’t supposed to be there. “Gotta go... good luck Byun Baekhyun.” Sehun lifted his glasses momentarily to wink at Baekhyun and his eyebrows confirmed that he wasn’t lying about his identity. Baekhyun thought he would go crazy. He really just met Oh Sehun. THE Oh Sehun.


	2. Be careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t his fault he got excited or that Chanyeol seemed to hate him for no reason other than punching him in the gut. That may not have helped.

It had been a whole month since the audition and Baekhyun had been staring at his phone for the past hour, waiting for that email. The longer time seemed to stretch the less hope Baekhyun had, he was filling with regret and anxiety. Did he sound bad? Did he have the wrong look? He wasn’t exactly the grungiest but, his black hair should’ve been enough right? Maybe he should have added more darkness to his clothing or— Baekhyun’s eye caught the notification as it slid down his screen partially and he quickly tapped it, waiting for the email to load. Baekhyun skipped over the introductory, “Thanks for auditioning” part of the email and let out the loudest scream he could push out of his body. “I made it... I... made it to a final audition!” Baekhyun knew this didn’t mean he was in the band but, he would only be up against 3 other people AND he’d get to meet the members of the group. The next audition was being held the following Friday and he would know THAT day whether or not he’d become the new member of his favorite band of all time. He saved the email and quickly texted Minseok, who was always busy, the news. 

_Really?! Congrats Baek! I’ll try to get off work early to celebrate also I’m off of work that day so I’ll come with!_

Baekhyun’s face lit up and he sighed, staring up at his poster of Chanyeol. “In less than a week... I’ll be face to face with THE Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun laughed like a school girl with a stupid crush before laying back on his bed. His phone sounded off with another notification. 

_New Tweet from OhyesSehun_

Baekhyun had almost forgotten he met Sehun, face to well... kind of face outside of the entertainment building, he hadn’t posted since then but suddenly Baekhyun was getting a twitter post notification from him. It was only words and Baekhyun felt there was something oddly specific about them, ‘Hmm... You should watch out for sleezy PCs’ The confusion in the replies lead Baekhyun to an almost permanent frown on Baekhyun’s face until there was reply from Sehun. ‘PC rooms guys, don’t get confused’ the pouty emoji left after it made Baekhyun smile but, even now did his tweet really make ANY sense? 

~

”Are you worried?” Minseok asked Baekhyun as they walked from a few blocks away because the parking for Sleeze E was way too expensive, “Not particularly... no. But—“ Minseok cut in suddenly, “But? Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet Baekhyun.” Baekhyun shook his head, no that wasn’t it but, he was going to ignore it for now and move on to focusing. Focusing on getting into Dogsica. “What are you going to do once I’m inside? You wouldn’t want to sit in the waiting room the whole time.” Minseok grinned, “Well, I know you’re gonna kill it so just text me when you’re ready and we’ll go out to eat, I’ll get you something really delicious to celebrate.” Baekhyun smiled brightly and that was all the confidence he needed for this. He could do this. 

“I can’t do this.” Baekhyun watched as one of the people auditioning left the room. Baekhyun had thought about doing the same thing when he first walked in. All 4 members plus their manager were staring him down and honestly Baekhyun was a little scared. Kai, Chen, Lay, and in the center of them all was Chanyeol. “Anyone else wanna just walk the fuck out?” Chanyeol blurted and honestly Baekhyun couldn’t tell if he was surprised by how rude he sounded or by the fact that he was being so aggressive. “Anyway, it’s okay to be nervous. If you want to leave though, it’s best to do it now.” Baekhyun didn’t know this but, Kai, who had spoke up in place of letting Chanyeol continue, was praying in his mind that Chanyeol wouldn’t say anything about—, “Yeah, don’t walk out on us right before a comeback like that dickhead S—“ 

“So like I was saying, leave now or forever hold your peace.” Baekhyun stared straight into Chanyeol’s soul, trying to prove he wasn’t going anywhere but Chanyeol’s look was like someone throwing sewing needles into his eyes. Still he didn’t look away. “Good.” Their manager and a former acquaintance of Baekhyun’s—Baekhyun wondered if Kyungsoo remembered him, spoke up, three people still remaining. “As you know, you should have prepared 3 forms of art each one of the former members part. A rap verse, a vocal verse, and a partial dance number. At any point a member or myself can choose to interrupt and ask or tell you things, and we may also ask you to completely stop and or leave. I know it may seem harsh but, we have little time and we need one of you to have what we need.” Kyungsoo smiled and looked at the members to see if they had anything to add. “Let’s begin.” 

Baekhyun had performed a rap which he had been interrupted by Kai on to remind him, “If you’re going to go with a fast paced rap you should still know what you’re saying. Make sure the words are somewhat clear because I hear a lot of nonsense mumbling at the moment.” Baekhyun had nodded but, was told to continue and was happy to have received the chance to retaliate. His vocal performance seemed to be love by everyone but, then again, they didn’t really say anything. Now there was just Baekhyun and someone else, the other person had started to cry and mess up a lot during their rap and Chanyeol got too annoyed to let them redeem them self. Asshole. “Please step to the side.” Baekhyun was asked kindly and he moved over so that the other person could have room for their dance solo, they had gone with a slow song but, didn’t really fit the movement quite right and made everything look awkward. Kai and Lay seemed to be cringing in the corners but, they let the person completely finish in silence. Baekhyun was super nervous now, and he immediately regretted his song choice but still, Baekhyun grabbed the cane he’d brought along and hid in the corner of the room out with him and felt the music hit him. Chanyeol, who had been sitting back the whole time, rose up in his seat a little to get a better view of Baekhyun as he danced to the music. Baekhyun could feel those cold daggers on his skin so he turned his head to stare right back with a hidden sexuality no one ever knew he had as his body sank lower to the ground, the cane getting dangerously close to his crotch. Chanyeol gulped and Baekhyun almost fucked up but, he stuck to his professionalism and finished up the dance with no problems. “I think I’ve seen all I need to see. You two can stay here and we’ll go to discuss who will become the new member of Dogsica. Good luck.” Kyungsoo said and nodded to the boys, Baekhyun could still feel the daggers up until the completely left the room. That’s when Baekhyun finally took a breath and collapsed onto the floor, “Jesus... good luck to you.” Baekhyun said from on the floor, not look at the other person. 

~ 

“Byun Baekhyun.” He must be insane unless he really just heard what he thinks he heard. He did it. He’s in a band. “I fucking did it!” Baekhyun yelled unintentionally before apologising to the laughing masses in front of him, Baekhyun kindly shook the hand of the person who didn’t make it and wish him good luck for other things and then it was just him, the new member of Dogsica. “Congratulations!” Chen said with a huge smile on his face and they all gave him a congratulatory handclap. “I’d like you to take time to get to know your new members and your roommate while I dig out the contract forms.” Kyungsoo smiled before leaving the room and leaving Baekhyun to the wolves. Chanyeol was much taller in person when they all stood up from their seats but Baekhyun ignored the towering figure that loved to stab him with his eyes and focused on other members. “You guys really don’t have to introduce yourselves... I-I’m one of your biggest fans but... it’s nice to meet you all and I hope I can fit in well.” Chanyeol scoffed, “What’s will the innocent fan act?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the voice way to close to him. “We should exchange numbers right? H-here.” Baekhyun handed his phone to Lay and they all willingly put their numbers into his phone before handing it back. Baekhyun smiled and whipped around, not expecting Chanyeol to be RIGHT there his elbow went right into his stomach and Baekhyun’s smile was slapped away as he hurried to apologise, “I-I’m so sorry. Um... I..” Baekhyun kept a considerable distance from Chanyeol once he looked up at him but still held out his phone, “Still need your number...” He mumbled as Chanyeol snatched the phone and aggressively typed his number. This is NOT how Baekhyun wanted his first meeting to go but, he had nothing else to go with so... when Kyungsoo came back he’d have to explain why exactly Chanyeol is writhing in pain and why Baekhyun looks like a scared puppy. 


	3. Watch yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol likes Baekhyun a little too much and Baekhyun hates it, but he keeps getting this weird feeling deep down. But... where’s Sehun?

Moving day. Baekhyun was saying goodbye to college and hello to a house he’d have to share with 4 others, not that he was complaining considering they were his favourite people ever. Baekhyun still didn’t know who he was sharing a room with but, he just hoped it wasn’t Chanyeol because he was afraid the taller might kill him in his sleep. Strangely enough, Sehun’s oddly inspiring and timely tweets kept Baekhyun in high spirits to face him without having a mental breakdown. It had only been a few days since Baekhyun was put into the group but, he already had every piece of music and was supposed to learn new dances for the next comeback which would be happening in less than two months. Thanks a lot Sehun. Baekhyun didn’t have much to bring, considering he was JUST a senior in college his room with Minseok consisted of pretty much just beds and air. Kyungsoo has picked him up but, hadn’t said a word since they got into the car. So Baekhyun decided to break the ice. “H-hey... Manager Kyungsoo? Do you remember me?” Baekhyun expected the silence that came next but, then the man perked up and Baekhyun watched his face through the mirror. “Byun Baekhyun... who would’ve thought we’d end up here right? Remember when we used to gush over the members and cry at concerts. Now we get to work with the best people ever plus a narcissistic asshole.” Baekhyun immediately knew who Kyungsoo was referring to. “Yeah... what’s Chanyeol’s deal anyway? He never seemed like this at concerts or shows.” Kyungsoo chuckled and it made Baekhyun feel something unsettling in his stomach. “Chanyeol’s been like this for ages... we just never noticed it. He’s a good actor I guess but, never let him fool you. He’s a total hotheaded jerk. Anyway.. we’re here.” Baekhyun watched as a tall figure exited the house and walked towards the car, “What’s he doing?” Baekhyun asked just before Chanyeol opened the back car door. “He’s helping you move in. He’s your roommate.” Baekhyun felt like he was going to scream but instead he checked his phone after feeling it buzz. This time it wasn’t a timely pick-me-up from Sehun, but, a private message and Baekhyun would’ve fell out of the car if it had been opened. “Are you gonna help get YOUR shit or just sit in the car?” Chanyeol barked and Baekhyun shot him a death glare unintentionally before getting out of the car. Chanyeol had a few of Baekhyun’s things in his hands which Baekhyun quickly snatched away, “Are you fucking happy now?” If Chanyeol was going to be a dick, so was Baekhyun, he may be shorter but, he’s not taking any of Chanyeol’s shit. 

~

Baekhyun stared at the unofficial poster with contempt. This was supposed to be a conversation starter with anyone, anyone other than Park Chanyeol who just under the rolled poster was playing guitar like he was making love to it. It was Baekhyun’s favourite picture and he had it custom made just so he could have it on his wall forever because Chanyeol playing guitar wasn’t just Chanyeol playing guitar, it was like heaven to watch his head tilt back and forth, to watch his fingers glide against the strings like he was caressing it with love but the notes he plucked out were harsh and rough, with a hint of tenderness. It was different when he played acoustic, because when he sang his voice complimented every note he played, the look of innocence and vulnerability Chanyeol had when he played acoustic was like watching a shy child sing in front of their family for the first time. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol wasn’t as confident in singing especially while playing but, he did it amazingly. “Earth to Baekhyun... put this up already.” Chanyeol snapped who was annoyed by Baekhyun’s standing and his awkward staring, he got off his own bed and picked up the poster. He unrolled it before Baekhyun got a chance to respond and Baekhyun just stood there looking at the poster but, not the real Chanyeol. “I.. I.. don’t want to put it up. I’ll just put it back.” Baekhyun went to grab the poster down but, Baekhyun was the one who got grabbed by Chanyeol who had an unnecessary grip on his wrist. “I think you should put it up, it’s one of a kind. Since we’re pinning pretty things to the wall anyway...” Chanyeol let the poster fall before grabbing Baekhyun’s other wrist and pinning him against the wall space in between their beds. 

Baekhyun didn’t know how to react because he didn’t know what was happening, “Look Baekhyun... to be perfectly honest with you... you annoy me.” Baekhyun just rolled his eyes, getting increasingly uncomfortable in this position. “Chanyeol, I’ll be honest, too. So do you even though I have a reason to be annoyed and this...” he looked towards his wrists above his head, “is one of those reasons. I’m doing my job and you should do yours. Stop trying to make me want to leave or flirt with me or whatever your end game is, it’s not happening.” Baekhyun almost yelped with Chanyeol’s lips were way too close to his ear, the whisper went straight down and Baekhyun shuddered, “Watch yourself Byun. If I want it... I get it.” Before Chanyeol could say anything else or Baekhyun could breathe, Lay came tumbling into the door. “Chanyeol, leave Baekhyun alone and come eat.” Chanyeol slowly let Baekhyun’s arms go, a shit-eating grin on his face before turned around and shoved passed Lay who waiting for Baekhyun to follow, “Sorry but... no one here is willing to switch room with you if that’s what you’re thinking.” He said as he put his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder, leading him to everyone else. “Oh well, guess I’ll have to find a ‘Ways to kill Park Chanyeol’ guide.” Baekhyun was joking but, he really wasn’t joking. 

~

Baekhyun had almost completely forgotten about Sehun’s message until it was later and Baekhyun suddenly remembered, hurrying to twitter to open the message. 

_This is the right account right? Byun Baekhyun..._

_Sorry, I must have the wrong one_

_No it’s me just been busy moving into Dogsica’s place_

 

_So you got in huh? Sorry..._

_He’s your roommate now, how’s that gone?_

 

_Chanyeol? Yeah he hates my guts, it’s alright though_

 

_Ohyessehun is typing..._

 

Baekhyun never got another message that night but, he shrugged, Sehun was famous and besides why would he want to talk to him anyway? Baekhyun really needed to rest now, tomorrow he had a full schedule of his first photoshoots, making Instagram and Twitter posts, even a video to promote him as a new member, eventually there would be a shoot with all of them as a group but for now, tomorrow was Baekhyun’s day and he needed to make sure he looked amazing the next day. 

~

Baekhyun wasn’t expecting all the members to be joining him for his photoshoot and it made him a little nervous, “Wh-why are they all here also?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo who explained the comeback’s concept. “If you listen to the lyrics you should have memorised by now or the dance itself you see one common theme; sexual tension. Even now you’ll have a moment with each member to express that tension but, of course first it’s all you. We all saw your audition dance, you’ve got it in you.” Baekhyun grinned. He’s never been particularly shy when get came to sexuality but, he knew at some point today he’d have to get close to Chanyeol again and he dreaded that moment. During his shoot Baekhyun got howls of approval from his bandmates and they only fuelled the fire that had been gently lit inside of him. After he finished his individual shots, it was time for the couple photos. Kai was the first one to jump at the chance and he and Baekhyun worked their magic together, Kai was unexceptionally hot and it was easy for Baekhyun to feel the fabricated tension. After several poses, Chen was next and the two couldn’t stop laughing at each other but, in the end got a few good shots. After Lay came Chanyeol, Baekhyun least favourite person of all time. 

“This should be easy right, seeing as you’ve already got a thing for me.” Baekhyun mumbled up to Chanyeol who had snaked his hand around Baekhyun’s waist. There bodies were dangerously close and Baekhyun felt the tension this time, not just the fabricated one he felt with everyone else but a real pull at his chest and groin. He looked up at Chanyeol who showed no mercy when he put their lips so close Baekhyun could ALMOST feel them on his own. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol in the eyes with a look that DARED him to do it. Baekhyun felt like he was losing a game he wasn’t supposed to lose so, he let himself take the upper hand with the next pose. It was fun to watch every reaction as Baekhyun’s body lowered until he was squatting just about perfectly aligned with Chanyeol’s crotch. He looked up to wink at the taller whose breath seemed to hitch at the sight of him, Baekhyun loved it. To take it a step furth Baekhyun’s hand played with Chanyeol’s belt nonchalantly but his eyes screamed lust and maybe or maybe not the look was a little real but he played it off as apart of the shoot and continued on with poses much more sexually aggressive than his previous ones. 

~ 

“I’m exhausted!” Baekhyun groaned as he flopped down on the couch, “Get used to it, at least tomorrow our schedule is free.” Chen mentioned as he sat down with Baekhyun, leaning on his shoulder. “Really? I should meet up with Minseok.” Baekhyun mumbled to himself, “Ah.. if you’re going to go somewhere you should be careful, the photos from today are coming out tonight and you’ll be EVERYWHERE, make sure to hide your face and don’t do anything wrong. As soon as your face is up, EVERYONE is going to look for you, dispatch will be on your ass faster than your own underwear I promise.” Chen was definitely serious and Baekhyun nodded, “Got it. Be careful, I can do that. Besides Minseok is just my friend there wouldn’t be much reason for me to watch out.” Suddenly Kai stepped in, “Trust me, even if it’s just a friend, the media will make something up anyway.” 

Baekhyun was starting to get annoyed. Chanyeol had been watching him get ready for bed since he walked into the room and Baekhyun wanted to slap him. Instead he threw his shirt into Chanyeol’s face which finally made him snap out of it. “What’s with that look, you creep?” Baekhyun put on a clean shirt and got into bed, “Oh and just to clarify. All that from the photoshoot was pretend, so get the idea of any sex out of your mind now so it hurts less later.” Baekhyun said before turning over, he was going to make Chanyeol beg because Park Chanyeol was not about to get under his skin. 


	4. Player 1 vs Player 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words: What. The. Fuck.

Baekhyun couldn’t believe they actually used the pictures Baekhyun took with Chanyeol as apart of his promotion, he was so embarrassed but, happy that the response was good. There were a few fans who were complaining that they had already replaced Sehun and a few who didn’t like how close Chanyeol and Baekhyun were. The majority, however, were a little TOO pleased with the photos and while the other members’ pictures were posted too, no one paid nearly as much attention to those. “People are... shipping us.” Baekhyun laughed as he looked through the tags and before he could shut his phone off, he noticed he was trending. #Baekhyun was just two spots behind trending number one and just above his name was another trending tag and Baekhyun almost threw himself off of the bed. #Chanbaek. Just as Baekhyun tossed his phone to the side Chanyeol came into the room and Baekhyun hopped up, suddenly this game wasn’t so funny anymore and Baekhyun needed to leave. “I’ve gotta meet Minseok soon.” Baekhyun grabbed his phone and sped past Chanyeol grabbing his jacket and shoes at the door. He wasn’t completely lying, though he and Minseok had agreed to meet later, Minseok would just have to suck it up and make an exception.

 

When Baekhyun reached the small restaurant, he sighed in relief at the familiar face. Though his own face was now hidden with a mask and sunglasses he always kept with him and he was pretty sure he scared Minseok judging by the way he jumped and cursed at Baekhyun when he showed up. Baekhyun took the sunglasses off and pulled the mask down to smile at his pouty friend before sitting down across from him. “So, you’ve got a boyfriend now?” Minseok wiggled his eyebrows and Baekhyun dismissed his thoughts quickly, “Nope, just a dick roommate who I won’t let get the upper hand. Chanyeol is one of the worst people I’ve ever met but, also one of the most talented so... I guess he can’t have it all.” Baekhyun was obvious with his slight hatred for Chanyeol but Minseok shook his head, “I saw those pics but that’s not what I’m talking about...have you checked your mentions?” Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion, “Of course but, it’s just fans.” Baekhyun’s mentions had been flooded and so he didn’t bother looking through ALL of them at once. Minseok pulled out his phone and began tapping and swiping until he got to what he needed and held the phone out to Baekhyun. Sehun had posted a picture of himself holding a finger heart, nothing unusual until Baekhyun read the caption.

 

‘ _Good_ _luck_ _to_ _my_ _Baekkie!_ _keke’_

 

Baekhyun felt his heart drop a little and he looked at Minseok who sat with a smug smile. “So... do you have a boyfriend now?” Baekhyun shook his head quickly and pulled out his own phone to message Sehun. “No... I don’t know why he posted this. He’s going to get me in trouble.”

 

-Why’d you post that?! You know I could get in trouble-

 

-I’d like to meet you, are you available?-

 

-What?-

 

-Come meet me-

 

Baekhyun looked at Minseok who was also confused, “Sehun wants me to meet him.” Minseok checked his watch, “Go... I need to get back to work anyway. Oh and tell Chen I love him when you go back to your house.” Minseok grinned, secretly hoping Baekhyun would introduce him. Baekhyun really had no intention of meeting Sehun but instead wanted to rest so he said his goodbyes to Minseok and headed home on his own but, as luck would have it, Sehun was passing him and he only knew that because he was wearing the same hat, mask, and glasses from before. Baekhyun tried not to make himself obvious but upon hearing his name, he hesitated. “Am I so horrible you didn’t want me to meet with you?” Sehun pulled Baekhyun away from the street and to the side where they could not be seen. He pulled off his mask and sunglasses followed by Baekhyun, “No but, I haven’t even debuted yet and the group will come back soon... you could get me into trouble. Especially with that tweet. What’s with that?” Baekhyun crossed his arms and stared Sehun down to get an answer, “I want you to be mine Baekhyun... when I first met you I was unsure about you but, wished you well. Then I saw that you were taking my place and I felt worried because Chanyeol is a piece of shit and now you’re stuck with him... for a long time I wondered about you and kept up with your twitter account.” Baekhyun was so lost right now, he and Sehun barely spoke and yet he was supposed to just jump into his arms at his words. “Then I saw your pictures with Chanyeol and jealously got the best of me, that asshole has something I need... someONE he doesn’t deserve.” Baekhyun couldn’t tell if Sehun was serious but, he’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t stretch towards Sehun. “Sehun... Chanyeol is just another member and even I—“ Baekhyun was cut off by an extremely sudden kiss but he didn’t refuse it. “It’s okay, just don’t think about it too much. Good luck Baekkie.” Sehun apparently had to leave and quickly put his mask and glasses back on but now without sending Baekhyun a wink. Baekhyun watched him with his mouth slightly open. “He just... and then... I... what the fuck?” Baekhyun needed to go home, he needed some quality time with his bed and maybe all the members excluding Chanyeol.

 

~

#Sebaek was also now trending and taking over Baekhyun’s life. He checked the tags and only saw people comparing the “couples” and fighting over which was better but Baekhyun needed to clarify that neither of them could have him. Baekhyun tapped the blue button in the corner of his screen and typed out a new tweet.

 

‘@ _Chansica_ _and_ @ _Ohyessehun_ _don’t_ _let_ _these_ _hashtags_ _get_ _to_ _your_ _heads_ ’

 

Baekhyun knew very well this would cause an uproar but, he didn’t care, he needed EVERYONE to know that neither Chanyeol or Sehun were with him or would be.

 

~

“You want us to what?! Kyungsoo I know you’re our manager but, fuck that. How am I even supposed to pretend to like someone like Chanyeol?” Baekhyun motioned to the tall man that was standing right beside him, saying nothing and just watching Baekhyun. “Look, Sehun’s twitter is littered with hints about you Baekhyun and whether any of it is true or not is not the important thing. We need to keep the attention on Dogsica so, it’s just for a little while, get closer even if you have to fake it. Go on ‘dates’ and we’ll spread a little news. It’ll keep everyone’s heads turned in this direction and by the time you debut everyone will be moving on from Chanbaek and on to Dogsica and its new member.” Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo with the same needles Chanyeol used to look at him with. “Alright we’ll do it.” Baekhyun snapped his head upward towards Chanyeol and where he shot needles, Chanyeol shot fire that burned Baekhyun’s core and so he looked away quickly. “Thank god... I promise everything will be fine, just make sure EVERYONE sees you.” Chanyeol grinned, taking the EVERYONE way too seriously. Tomorrow Baekhyun would have to post on socials with Chanyeol and pretend like he enjoyed his company but, tonight it was just a chill movie night after a long day of doing nothing. “Chanyeol you’re taking up the whole couch.” Baekhyun grumbled at the man whose legs were spread across any remaining spots for Baekhyun, “Kai’s here too... so not the WHOLE couch.” Baekhyun gave him that look again but Chanyeol’s fiery look was starting to bother Baekhyun in ways he didn’t want to think about. Kai looked over at the two and just in time to catch Chanyeol nodding towards the space on his lap. “I’m pretty sure Kyungsoo wasn’t that serious about you two ‘flirting’.” Baekhyun agreed with Kai and simply stared at Chanyeol. Finally Chanyeol sat in a normal position but just before Baekhyun’s ass could hit the couch it made contact with Chanyeol’s lap who had yanked Baekhyun to the side in order to get to this position. “Chanyeol this is annoying and childish. If I have to pretend to like you for a whole day I should at least get tonight.” Baekhyun tensed up in the position, feeling Chanyeol’s breath way too close to his skin. He couldn’t tell if his heart was throbbing or his body was getting hotter, either way Baekhyun did NOT want to be this close to Park Chanyeol.

 

Everyone had either fallen asleep on the floor or slugged off to their rooms by the time the movie finished. Baekhyun had been in Chanyeol’s hold the whole time and surprisingly the other hadn’t tried anything. Baekhyun thanked God. Baekhyun yawned which Chanyeol caught after and did the same thing but sleep was the last thing on that boy’s mind and Baekhyun had no idea. Thankfully, Chanyeol let Baekhyun up easily and they both slid to their room without speaking, that was until Chanyeol closed the door. “Did you meet Sehun today?” Chanyeol seemed to be full of life all of the sudden but Baekhyun was exhausted, “Wha- oh yeah. Whatever. Wait... how did you know that?” Chanyeol clicked his tongue and Baekhyun felt himself backing up before he realised he was actually moving and Chanyeol was getting closer. When his legs hit the end of his bed he just stood there, heart beating so fast and stomach flipping the fuck out. “You kissed him. You know it’s not fair that you let one player get the upper hand.” Before Baekhyun could respond he was being kissed once again but, even if it was Chanyeol, he didn’t exactly hate it. It wasn’t fast but not slow either, a lustful but sensual feeling that Baekhyun let himself fall into with ease. He could feel their bodies sinking onto his bed and still he could only feel Chanyeol and he was fine with that. It wasn’t until Chanyeol broke the kiss that Baekhyun actually got to see the look on his face, something like jealousy, passion, and hatred all at once and Baekhyun wanted more of it. He pulled Chanyeol back into the kiss without a second thought and things had quickly become more heated, Chanyeol was pressing their bodies impossibly close together causing Baekhyun to moan out, separating their lips once again. This time Chanyeol didn’t keep going, “Thank you.” Was all Chanyeol said before getting up and heading to the bathroom, Baekhyun laid on his bed, suddenly he was extremely embarrassed and once again wide awake.What the fuck?


	5. Chanyeol’s the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol wants a piece of Baekhyun and Baekhyun THINKS Sehun wants a piece of his heart but, both are sounding pretty ass so Baekhyun prefers death.

Kyungsoo was right, by the time Baekhyun was debuting with Dogsica, the trend of Chanbaek and Sebaek had died down and now Dogsica was the number one trending topic nationwide. Baekhyun was relieved by the fact that, seeing Chanyeol causally even if it was fake, had been fun. Baekhyun had learned that’s Chanyeol was much more talented than anyone thought and great at producing tracks, Baekhyun taught Chanyeol that he had a much more amazing vocal range than what he showed at the audition and even with all their fake dates, fake staged kisses, fake smiles, fake laughs, fake hugs, fake heart-eyes. Baekhyun was glad he got a little bit closer to the guy who had reverted right back to normal after it all. With everyone so focused on Dogsica, Sehun’s solo debut was left in the shadows but, Sehun definitely wasn’t. At the time he was supposed to be “promoting” his “relationship” with Chanyeol, Baekhyun had been talking and meeting with Sehun nonstop. There wasn’t enough attention on Sehun alone and Baekhyun without Chanyeol was a sandwich with no bread to the media. No one cared otherwise. “Everyone ready? Baekhyun, don’t fuck up ok?” Baekhyun was absentmindedly nodding his head to one of Sehun’s new songs, trying to shake the nerves away with his soothing raps but of course Chanyeol had to fuck it all up. He pulled his headphones off and took a deep breath, “You too.” Baekhyun smirked and the rest of the members smiled along with Baekhyun who was satisfied with himself. Fucking with Chanyeol did something for his confidence. 

~

Baekhyun was sure of it, he was in the right spot but, Chanyeol was pissed. But he shouldn’t be, Baekhyun did his job. As soon as they were off stage the already angered Chanyeol let the steam roll of him and onto Baekhyun as he shoved him back, “What the fuck Baekhyun?” Baekhyun was slightly shocked but he wasn’t about to cower down, the force he pushed Chanyeol with definitely wasn’t as great as how Chanyeol had pushed him but it was obvious Baekhyun wasn’t taking his shit tonight. “I was in my spot Chanyeol. I wasn’t the one who fucked up so why are you getting mad at me?” Baekhyun was right, he was in his spot and it was Chanyeol who had fucked up the set but not until Lay stepped in was it that Chanyeol decided to back off, “It WAS your fault Chanyeol. Go cool off.” Chanyeol huffed and shoulder checked Baekhyun on his way out. Baekhyun wanted to jump at him and pull his ears off but instead he went to get a drink of water and listen to more of Sehun’s music in order to get his mind off of Chanyeol being an asshole. 

The rest of the concert, Baekhyun still didn’t mess up but, neither did Chanyeol and it was a successful ending especially for the new member who had received much more love than he expected. After the concert there was a meet and greet with a few V.I.P fans, one being none-other than Kim Minseok who screamed and even though Baekhyun wasn’t really allowed to he hugged and screamed along with his friend until said friend caught eyes with Chen, “You have my number already but... he doesn’t... excuse me.” Minseok said before gliding over to Chen, basically forgetting this was supposed to be a meet and greet with ALL the members. Baekhyun met fan after fan who wished him well and brought him things, Baekhyun felt so much love and happiness he almost cried but, he held it all in. “C-can you sign Chanyeol’s page?” Baekhyun assumed this girl was a Chanbaek fan because of the odd request but Baekhyun wasn’t an asshole so he smiled at the girl and signed his name but, added an arrow pointing to Chanyeol with the word ‘idiot’ at the end, he added a heart so he seemed less serious even though in his mind he wanted to scribble Chanyeol’s stupid face out. 

“H—“ Why was he here? Of all places and of all times, why the fuck was Oh Sehun staring him in the face right now? Baekhyun felt his pulse start to go wild and he checked to see if anyone else noticed the artist, “It’s ok, no one saw me I had the disguise(sunglasses and mask) on until now.” Sehun smiled and Baekhyun smiled back, “So... what can I do for you?” Baekhyun asked, falling into Sehun’s beauty. “Well, there’s a long list of things but I just came to congratulate you and give you something.” Sehun seemed to pull the rose out of no wear but Baekhyun loved it with all his heart, it was the nicest thing anyone interested in him had given him. Baekhyun held out his hand to hold without Sehun’s temporarily but, by then he’d been taking too long so he pulled out his disguise but didn’t be too quick about putting the items on as he looked at Chanyeol who recognised him instantly. Baekhyun had almost forgotten that there were more fans waiting but he snapped out of his swooning and happily met with them. 

~

Baekhyun clutched his rose and smiled at the photos from their small fansign after the concert, the fans were quick to post and Baekhyun’s new fansite was even quicker. Baekhyun had noticed the fansite really fast and flirted with the camera the whole time of course not ignoring the phone camera or just eyes that were capturing him as well. The fan that asked Baekhyun to sign Chanyeol’s page in her album had posted a side by side of the photos. Baekhyun grinned at his own signature but, Chanyeol’s made his heart feel things. Chanyeol made sure to make the heart around Baekhyun’s face just the right size and his arrow oddly enough wasn’t some response to Baekhyun or something the REAL Park Chanyeol would’ve put, “My heart” were words that Chanyeol had actually written and Baekhyun knew it was a stunt but why. They just went through a whole fake scandal and Baekhyun really wasn’t up for another one, besides, the more Baekhyun knew him, the more Baekhyun liked Sehun and the way he treated him NOT like a dick. Baekhyun clicked the hashtag on the girl’s photo and it was all starting again, videos and pictures of he and Chanyeol “flirting” were floating everywhere and Baekhyun smacked himself in the forehead. He so the same to Chanyeol once they were home but, it seemed like Chanyeol, who was in a separate car with Chen, would prefer a punch. Just before Baekhyun thought his wonderful night could get any worse, Chansica had tweeted something. 

‘ _A few of you asked me at the fansign what I think of @Baconnobaekhyun... I think it’s funny since, he’s my boyfriend what else if there to know? ;)’_

 

Looks like Park Chanyeol liked the idea of being murdered because Baekhyun was fuming. “I’m guessing by that look on your face, you just saw his tweet.” Kai said, holding his phone which held the same tweet, Lay didn’t bother pulling out his phone and leaned over to look at Kai’s, “Woah... what’s up with him lately? If there’s one thing Chanyeol hates its scandals and I think we’d all know if there was any truth to this.” Lay began to contemplate possibilities and Baekhyun sighed, maybe this would have no meaning and Baekhyun would be telling on himself for no reason but, with one look at the rose Baekhyun spoke. “Sehun was at the fansign tonight... we’ve been... talking and meeting for a while now but, Chanyeol definitely saw him too. I’m not sure if that’s important bu—“ Kai’s face was enough to say that it was, “Like... OUR Sehun? Ho-ly shit Baekhyun.” Baekhyun was confused as to why exactly that was an issuer but when Lay spoke up next it became a little more clear, “You know Chanyeol has a thing for you right? He says it to me all the time when you’re not around or when we’re alone. I’m not going to try and call it anything because it’ll just confuse you but... Chanyeol gets what he wants, even if he doesn’t really want that. He’s too stubborn to admit when he’s wrong so if Sehun has any kind of impact on you, Chanyeol’s going to crush that.” Lay looked way too serious to be the real Lay but, Baekhyun just looked at him, unable to think about anything except for the way Kai and Lay had looked at each other when he said ‘Chanyeol gets what he wants, even if he doesn’t really want that.’ So he asked and this time Kai let go of the heavy atmosphere, saying the words as if he were joking, “He’s the reason Sehun left in the first place. They fought nonstop and when Chanyeol told Sehun he should leave the group because we didn’t need him around Sehun said fuck it and left. Don’t tell him I told you but, he was really sad at first... then he just turned that into rage which explains why he doesn’t like Sehun and Vice Versa.” All this information was hitting him like rain and Baekhyun just tried to soak it all in. 

The next time Baekhyun looked at his phone is when they arrived at the house, he was waiting for Chanyeol to get inside so he didn’t have to talk to him until the last minute, he was flooded with mentions for Chanyeol’s post and the only thing that really mattered was the private message from Sehun. 

-I know he’s being a liar right now but, don’t worry Baekkie...- 

-I’m glad you don’t hate me... all of this is making me tired, hopefully I can clear things up tomorrow- 

Baekhyun shut his phone completely off and shoved it in his pocket before being the last one to get out of the car. He dreaded the moment he’d be behind closed doors with Chanyeol again but he grinned and bore it for now. It was pretty late and Baekhyun was mentally unable to think of anything but sleep, he didn’t even notice that Chanyeol and pretty much everyone else had already gotten into bed. Baekhyun didn’t bother doing a whole skin care routine tonight and simply wiped all his makeup off and threw on an oversized t-shirt and shorts to sleep in. He crawled into bed without any doubt that this was his bed but, he was very wrong about that and knew when Chanyeol turned over that he was in the wrong bed. Chanyeol was half asleep when he opened his eyes to find himself staring at Baekhyun but maybe his sleepy mind made him delirious because slowly, Chanyeol was making an effort to touch Baekhyun’s face. “Oh... you’re really in my bed then...” Even with a little bit of sleep still in him, Chanyeol was flirting and yet Baekhyun was barely listening because he was a little more than half asleep. He turned away from Chanyeol and the other took that as an invitation to make their bodies close, spooning him gently. “I’m... only letting you mmhsnjnsks.” Baekhyun thought he was saying “I’m only letting you do this because I’m too tired to get up.” But the words got lost in translation as he fell asleep with Chanyeol just like that. He’d regret it in the morning. 

~

Baekhyun regretted this so much. Not only was Chanyeol’s grip exceptionally hard to get out of, his dick was stabbing the fuck out Baekhyun’s ass. At some point Baekhyun needed to be released but he wasn’t sure when that’d be considering they had a good amount of the morning off today. “Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said in a normal volume so not to startle Chanyeol but, hopefully enough to wake him up but, no such luck. Baekhyun sighed softly and decided to use his whole body to get out of Chanyeol’s hold. Baekhyun hated himself for making one wrong move which caused Chanyeol bulge to get way to far which in return caused Baekhyun to moan, he whimpered with embarrassment and whined gently, “Why can’t you just wake up?” Chanyeol, that sly, sneaky, asshole of a “man” had been awake this whole time, “I am awake... I was just hoping you’d do that.” Baekhyun was being nice before trying to wake Chanyeol up easily and get out of the hold easily but, he’d had it and like a replay, elbowed Chanyeol in the gut to be let go. Baekhyun got up and ran a hand through his hair, “Since you’re awake I need you to answer all of these questions. Now.” Chanyeol held his stomach and sat up, throwing daggers at Baekhyun who threw them right back, “1. What exactly do you want from me and why? 2. Why do you insist on making it seem like we’re together when you know I hate you ? 3. What’s up with you and Sehun’s little feud and what do I have to do with any of that shit?” Baekhyun stood there waiting and Chanyeol looked at the ceiling. “You want me to be blunt? Alright. I’ll start with Sehun, we’re both hotheaded and when you fight fire with fire you still get a huge ass fire and that’s what happened with Sehun. You’re important because Sehun’s made it his job to make sure I know he has something I don’t which is you, I don’t like losing and I definitely don’t like losing to Sehun. I insist we’re together because Sehun won’t say shit in the media if I already claimed you, it would just mean bullshit for you and bullshit for him.” Chanyeol stretched out and got up from the bed, walking towards Baekhyun. “Now that first one is a little complicated. Baekhyun you... frustrate me. You piss me off with your attitude and smartass comments but, ever since your dance audition, that look you gave me carved a little something out of me and so... you also excite me. I can’t say I don’t look at your ass every time like you walk pass and thanks to that imagine you left me at the photo shot, it’s not hard to imagine what your pretty lips would look like wrapped aro—“ Thank God for Kim Kai and his timing, this time Baekhyun hadn’t been pinned and quickly moved past Chanyeol and Kai, “Yeah its... time to get ready.” He said as Baekhyun passed, eyeing Chanyeol before he closed the door again. 

Baekhyun’s heart was beating out of his chest, maybe a few months ago, Baekhyun would love to hear Chanyeol inncenuate that he wanted to have sex with him but, Baekhyun now was refusing to let the devil when this round. Not that he didn’t... not that he wouldn’t. “No, I wouldn’t.” Baekhyun accidentally yelled out loud towards Chen who pursed his lips. “Wouldn’t what?” Baekhyun just looked at him and then dashed away. He was going to go sit in a corner and wait to die. 


	6. Say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun was stupid for giving in so easily but, then again did it really matter? It wasn’t like he was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wood smut because...  
> Yep.

Baekhyun was forced to tango around Chanyeol every single second of the day because Chanyeol wasn’t going to give up as easily as Baekhyun hoped. Luckily, Kyungsoo forced Chanyeol to take his tweet down and Chanyeol had to tell all the fans he was teasing Baekhyun, of course there were a few who didn’t buy it but, not enough to make it a big deal. In just a few months they’d be going on a world tour and so everyone had been working really hard after the come back, they had appeared on variety shows and had interviews, it was all really surreal to Baekhyun and even now that feeling was there as the interviewer checked her notecards before asking another question. “So... is there anyone you’ve really wanted to collab with before?” She asked towards Baekhyun and he straightened up a little, clutching the mic softly, “Of course becoming the new member of Dogsica is my ultimate collaboration dream but since that’s already came true... I think... Sehun. I’ve always been a fan of his voice and even now his solo debut is really well put together. Yeah, I think that’s my dream collaboration now.” Baekhyun smiled through the feeling of daggers hitting his side, his eyes glancing over to see it was definitely Chanyeol giving him that look again. “Ah... I think that’d be a great collab, you two have quite a bit of chemistry over SNS so I wonder what kind of chemistry you’ll have in person.” The interviewer was just doing her job but, of course everything had to be about what Chanyeol wanted, “Do you have any questions for the group?” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol all the way this time and pouted, “Guess we made him jealous.” Baekhyun smiled and the interviewer was less afraid that she had done something wrong.

~ 

“Word spreads like wildfire in this industry and Baekhyun... your wish may just be fulfilled.” Their interviews for the day had just concluded and Kyungsoo had just gotten off the phone with someone who was apparently important. “Huh?” Baekhyun tilted his head and frowned slightly, “I just got off the phone with Suho... Sehun’s manager and Sehun’s all in for a collab right before our world tour.” Baekhyun wasn’t that surprised because if Baekhyun had any part in it, Sehun wanted to be apart of it too. He smiled a little at the thought and this would be a chance to finally focus on something other than Chanyeol trying to burn holes in his skin. “Okay... I can discuss it with Sehun a little further on my own.” Baekhyun was the most happy he’d been in a while and Chanyeol was the least but Baekhyun didn’t care, he’d just have to avoid him at all costs for now. 

That plan completely failed as soon as they all got home, “Sehun won’t stop talking about you.” Kai, who had been in touch with Sehun since before they were in Dogsica and was the closest to him, nudged Baekhyun a little with a grin as they sat on the couch, “This band has never had this much excitement.” Chen laughed as he plopped down on the single couch chair. “Baekhyun... how are you about relationships” Kai twisted his body towards Baekhyun and typed out a last message to Sehun before putting his phone down and now Chanyeol, who had barely been listening was all ears. “Are you trying to report back?” Baekhyun teased before leaning back his head on the couch. “I’ve never been particularly great at them... to me there are two things to get from a relationship: love and lust. They’re on the same spectrum but, at opposite ends with all the fishy stuff in between. I guess I should be completely honest, I’ve never been too keen on the love part of it all... I’ve always kind of been a...” Baekhyun really didn’t want to say this in front of Chanyeol but, what other choice did he have maybe he could just beg Lay to switch rooms for one night. “I’ve always been more of a sex kind of guy... lust has almost always been the foundation for my relationships but, I never toy with the idea that whoever I lust will be the one I love and the guy usually knows that too... to put it bluntly: I don’t do love, I just like to fuck.” Baekhyun didn’t have the energy to fight with Chanyeol about what he “was going to say before” so he just blurted it all out so everyone could digest it at once. Lay choked on the water he was chugging, Chen laughed uncontrollably and Kai held up his hand to high five Baekhyun, “Good thing you’re in a band then.” Chanyeol was still quiet. He was plotting something and Baekhyun was so glad no one else saw him gulp down the fattest chunk of air, “Okay guys... stop staring at me now. We have practice at 5 am tomorrow so we should sleep.” Baekhyun stood up and he could feels everyone’s eyes on him as he walked away, he was so embarrassed he felt like dying. 

Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair and turned off the bathroom light before exiting and going towards his bed, if he’d only been a few minutes faster he could already be asleep but no he just HAD to do a whole ass skin care routine. Chanyeol walked in just as he was passing the door and Baekhyun felt like time was erased because he didn’t remember how he ended up with his back against the door like this or Chanyeol being so close to him. “You’re really starting to piss me off Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice was like dark honey, dripping into Baekhyun’s ears and his eyes burned with that same hatred and passion Baekhyun felt before. “And so what? I don’t care if you want me because you’re not getting me. Fuck you.” Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol who had a familiar hold on both his wrists. “Exactly.” Suddenly Chanyeol’s mouth was right by Baekhyun’s ear and he squirmed because of the tingling sensation his body grew from the bottom up. “You and Sehun can keep playing this little game... trying to fuck with me but, you’re mine Byun Baekhyun. Tell me to stop right now and I’ll stop, tell me you don’t want me to go any further.” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun in the eyes and let his wrists drop. Baekhyun slightly whimpered and looked at Chanyeol with nothing but lust in his eyes. He hated it, that Chanyeol was just his type. He could hate Chanyeol all he wanted and Chanyeol could hate him too but, so long as they listed after each other that was a relationship for them. Baekhyun remembered all the times he’d talked about Chanyeol with Minseok, the things Baekhyun wished for and how Minseok encouraged his bad thoughts.

”Fuck you.” Baekhyun grab ahold of the back of Chanyeol’s head and pulled him down into a kiss, one fuelled with anger and hatred. Baekhyun’s favourite. Chanyeol leaned down and cupped Baekhyun’s ass with his hands to pull him up against the door, wrapping his legs around the taller’s waist. Chanyeol must have anticipated this, he was already unbearably hard and Baekhyun could feel it as Chanyeol forced his hips upwards. Baekhyun was in his favorite t-shirt and short combo and it wasn’t hard to feel exactly what’s Chanyeol wanted him to feel in the thin fabric. Chanyeol in the other hand was still fully dressed, his bright red hair still styled but, slowly being ruined by Baekhyun’s wild hands. Baekhyun broke the kiss and looked in between them as Chanyeol held him up, he began to fumble with Chanyeol’s belt. While getting ANY item of clothing off was extremely difficult and uncomfortable, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were both quite experienced it seemed which made it a whole lot easier to discard all the fabric on their lower halves quickly. Baekhyun only had to get down once to completely take off the underwear he usually wasn’t wearing and then he was back in Chanyeol’s arms and against the door, Chanyeol held Baekhyun up now with one arm, taming his other hand and holding it to Baekhyun’s mouth, “Open.” Chanyeol said and didn’t need to say it twice for Baekhyun to open his mouth. Chanyeol stuck a few fingers in Baekhyun’s mouth and he coated them without needed to be told, “Fuck...” Chanyeol moaned out before pulling his fingers away and using Baekhyun’s spit and his own precum to coat his painfully erect dick. This time, Chanyeol pushed his fingers in Baekhyun’s mouth without a warning, gagging him for a moment before pulling them back out. He grabbed Baekhyun’s cheeks and pulled him into another kiss before his hands worked out getting inside him. Baekhyun didn’t need to prepare and even if he did he didn’t care, he wanted to feel Chanyeol in the rawest form. 

Chanyeol pushed inside of Baekhyun with one swift and aggressive thrust causing Baekhyun to moan against his mouth. Chanyeol was relentless when it came to pace. He didn’t wait for Baekhyun to adjust or start slow, he started at his own pace. Baekhyun was at a loss for words and could only moan as his body bounced in time with Chanyeol’s aggressive thrusts. “You’re fucking mine Baekhyun... don’t... fucking forget that.” Chanyeol breathed out with a huff after breaking the kiss. Without warning, Chanyeol pulled out and Baekhyun whined but, he knew exactly what Chanyeol wanted, it’s always what they wanted. Baekhyun got on the edge of a bed. Someone’s, maybe his maybe Chanyeol’s he didn’t care. He laid his head down on the bed and left his ass up in the air, inviting Chanyeol. “Hurry the fuck up.” Baekhyun growled from the sheets that muffled his voice and Chanyeol quickly went to him. Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun’s sides for a moment before pulling him up, his back arched and Chanyeol latched onto his neck to mark what was his before pushing back into Baekhyun without hesitation. This time he didn’t move at all and Baekhyun groaned, pushing back on Chanyeol aggressively. When Chanyeol finished marking he let Baekhyun go who stayed on his hands to force his as on and off of Chanyeol’s dick, rolling his hips and trying to get as much as he could out of it. From behind Chanyeol moaned and grunted before finally giving Baekhyun what he wanted, he pulled him back up and held his arms together, beginning to roughyly thrust into Baekhyun causing him to moan and spill out curses. “Ch- I...” Baekhyun knew they were both close, he could feel it within himself but judging by Chanyeol’s speed he was chasing his final thrust but, holding back. “Say it... say my name. Say who you belong to.” Baekhyun wasn’t so clouded with lust he’d give in to Chanyeol’s game. He refused knowing Chanyeol would unravel one way or another. “F-fuck you..” Baekhyun moaned out, earning a faster pace, he was so close it hurt, “Fuck you too.” Were the last words Chanyeol moaned out against Baekhyun’s ear. He quickly pulled out just to release on Baekhyun which he hated more than anything... even more than Chanyeol, “You should probably go clean up.” He was still an asshole as always. Baekhyun breathed heavily, trying to come down from his high. He looked to the side and smiled before sitting on his knees. “You should too... I got a little on your bed.” Baekhyun smiled as he took off his half stained shirt and got off of Chanyeol’s bed to go take a shower. Even if he gave in, Chanyeol could never own Baekhyun. Unless he was in love, Baekhyun could never belong to anyone but Baekhyun. 


	7. You don’t own me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s softer than you think Baekhyun.

Chanyeol must misunderstood what happened the night before. Obviously he did or he wouldn’t be acting this way. Baekhyun(for the third time) swatted Chanyeol’s hand away from his ass gently, trying to focus on the questions that were being asked. His smiled showed nothing compared to what he was thinking and feeling inside, “So there have been a few rumours regarding a certain member and a former member of Dogsica, would anyone like to enlighten me on that? Baekhyun?” The man asked and Baekhyun almost didn’t hear what he said at all but he snapped out of his thoughts to kill Chanyeol just in time to catch it. He looked down a little and smiled to himself before looking up to answer, holding the mic to his mouth, “Well... I met Sehun when I auditioned and he was really kind to me then, I guess after that we just clicked and well... Sehun is just a really good friend of mine.” Baekhyun grinned and the host dragged on, “What about our Chanyeollie?” Easily making a nasty grin play on Chanyeol’s face. Baekhyun looked over and shook his head, “There was a time where Chanyeol and I were all over the place and rumours were going about but, Chanyeol and I are the same. We’re just good friends and I intend to keep it that way.” Baekhyun quickly denied anything but, he knew Chanyeol would retaliate. “But... there were pictures and videos, weren’t there, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol’s face disgusted the hell out of Baekhyun right now but, he couldn’t show it, he had to pretend like his blood wasn’t boiling under his skin. Everyone could sense the tension but, Lay was the one to speak up, “Actually... a lot of those were random people fans thought were these two or photoshopped. I mean there were no high quality pictures or videos and dispatch only got a few but nothing intense. Living with these two, I can definitely tell you they’re nothing like that with each other.” Baekhyun thanked Lay in his head and let out a breath he’d been holding in. Finally the host had moved on to the actual show where the boys had to do stupid things like sped up dances and played games, Baekhyun actually got to have a good time and for a moment he didn’t hate Chanyeol as much. 

“Hey Baekhyun...?” Baekhyun was staring out of the window of the car as they were headed to another show recording, when he heard Chen’s voice. He looked up and towards his friend, “Hmm?” He responded quickly, watching him fidget in his seat, “Um... your friend, M-Minseok... he came to the fansign and gave me his number which, I wasn’t supposed to keep but...” Chen shook his head and sat up, “Anyway, should I contact him?” Baekhyun’s face contorted and he smirked, “Why would you need to contact him? You only just met him.” Baekhyun said teasingly and Chen grinned, “I think he’s hot if I have to be honest... and he seems to like me more than you so...” Baekhyun looked offended but laughed it off and smiled, “You would take my Seok away from me?” Baekhyun asked as he leaned back in his seat, “Hell yeah I would, besides you have Chanyeol.” Kai who had been half listening perked up at the name, “Oh yeah. What’s up with that? And don’t bother trying to lie, we all heard literally everything last night.” Baekhyun felt his face get a little hot but he shrugged it off. “What about it... it’s not like there are feelings. I know what it can be like but, it was just a one time thing and in the moment we got to carried away.” Baekhyun answered nonchalantly but, suddenly the atmosphere felt tense and Chen and Kai we’re giving each other looks that Baekhyun couldn’t read. “Baekhyun... I’ll be honest with you, Chanyeol doesn’t seem like the type to like someone but... he’s... how do I put this...” Kai tapped his chin and thought for a few seconds. “Sensitive.” Chen stepped in and Kai agreed, “Sensitve... yeah. He tried to “play” with Sehun and always told us about it but, Sehun never accepted any advances because he just didn’t like Chanyeol in that way and that pissed him off. Keep in mind, Chanyeol has always been a dick but, he was even worse to Sehun after he accepted that Sehun just wanted to be his friend and bandmate. Nothing more, nothing less.” The car stopped and they prepared to get out, “So.. even if he doesn’t seem the type. You’ve given him all he needs and if  you really have no feeling then... stop now before Chanyeol grows them.” Chen opened the car door as he finished his last comment and Kai nodded, leaving Baekhyun as the last one out. “Psh... sure.” Baekhyun mumbled to himself before getting out and saving face. 

~

”Minseok I don’t know what to do... we both know I wanted something like this to happen for years... since they debuted actually but.. he’s horrible and yet the sex was... phew. But, if what Kai and Chen told me is really true, I should just stop now so he doesn’t get the wrong idea right?” Baekhyun groaned, thanking God that Chanyeol was in the shower so he could finally spill all the tea to his best friend and personal counsellor. “I mean... they said it was Sehun he liked so... ask him. You two are close enough for that right? Besides, aren’t you supposed to meet at his studio sometime this week?” Baekhyun was silent on the line but, he knew he’d have to ask Sehun before he even called Minseok he just, didn’t want to. “Okay... Thanks Seok, I’ll talk to him.” Baekhyun sighed, “Oh and... Chen, texted me? It’s not a joke right I mean, I gave him my number but...” Baekhyun chuckled, he wasn’t exactly sure how well this would go but, Minseok took care of himself Baekhyun could watch Chen anytime. “It’s not a joke. Get your mans!” Baekhyun hung up soon after that and shuffled himself under his blankets. He held his phone aimlessly scrolled through twitter and Instagram. This whole thing was a little too much at this point but, he’d get an answer soon enough, Chanyeol had to be coming out of the shower by now because Baekhyun didn’t hear anything. He didn’t bother checking because he knew Chanyeol well enough now to know that if he was quiet, he was planning something so, Baekhyun charged his phone, turned off his light and got comfortable before closing his eyes to drift into a deep sleep. 


	8. It’s alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun can’t lie to Sehun but, Sehun can’t lie to him either. So it’s best if they don’t see each other that often anymore.

Baekhyun’s leg bounced uncomfortably in the car as he rode alone to Sehun’s studio with Sehun’s manager. He didn’t get to talk to Chanyeol that morning because it was early and the rest of the group needed sleep before promotions for the day and Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved by that fact. “Sehun’s actually been trying to persuade me into contacting Kyungsoo for a while after he met you but, I wasn’t sure how well that would go so I never did but, once word got around that you were open to a collab, I had to. I used to be the manager for Dogsica for a while but, I quit for personal reasons.” Suho or Junmyeon(Baekhyun remembered the manager went by both names) sighed softly, looking at Baekhyun from the rear view mirror. “But, after I heard about Sehun’s split from the group I went to visit him, at the time he wasn’t sure what he was going to do anymore. Honestly, neither did I but, we figured it out together. Got a new boss and he started his new career and I was able to keep a job I enjoy while watching over my kid. Well, someone like my kid.” Baekhyun listener tentatively and smiled, Sehun had endured a lot and so Baekhyun didn’t want to make things hard for him. Maybe he wouldn’t ask about Chanyeol. 

The car came to a stop in a parking garage and Baekhyun lifted his head up, he was half asleep but, he quickly regained energy as he hopped out of the car, following Junmyeon through doors and turns and people. Junmyeon knocked on Sehun’s studio door lightly before opening the door and checking in, Sehun was in the process of bopping his head to something in the headphones that blocked any sound from outside. Junmyeon tapped his shoulder and the rapper jumped, pulling his headphones down around his neck, “Fuck... Suho. You startled me... oh, Baekhyunnie.” Sehun’s expression from Suho to Baekhyun changed into a bright smile and Baekhyun returned it, his heart leaping only slightly. “Do you need me to get anything before I leave? I’ve got a meeting soon so if you need me, need me now.” Baekhyun sat beside Sehun, waiting for Sehun and Suho to finish talking and Sehun to figure out whether or not he wanted to eat now or later. “We’ll just get some food ourselves later. Thanks ho.” Suho shook his head, slyly flipping the artist off before leaving the studio and closing the door behind him. Sehun turned to Baekhyun and smiled again, “I’m glad you wanted to collaborate with me. I think we can really make our chemistry work through the music.” Sehun winked and Baekhyun rolled his eyes, he was trying so hard to act like he was fine but he had so many things burning inside of him he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. “Okay pretty boy. Have you worked on anything so far?” Baekhyun asked, leaning over to look at Sehun’s mess of notes, “Nope... not for us but... here.” Sehun took off his headphones and handed them to Baekhyun, “This is a bonus track on the album that hasn’t been fully released yet. It’s the last song on the album but, it’s only a minute long because it wasn’t complete. This is the whole thing.” Baekhyun put the headphones on, knowing exactly the song he was referring to. Baekhyun remembered the first 2 seconds making the song his favorite and how disappointed he was when he stopped so suddenly. Sehun turned to press a few buttons and turn a few dials and Baekhyun closed his eyes so he could feel the music, his lips curled into a smile and he could feel Sehun’s eyes on him but his eyes stayed closed. 

After a while of listening the song ended and Baekhyun finally opened his eyes to look at Sehun who had never stopped looking at his reactions. “I need this now, Sehun. When are you releasing it?” Sehun shyly grinned, “Soon but... I feel like it’s missing something everytime I listen to it.” Baekhyun immediately protested against Sehun’s comment, “There’s literally nothing that could be missing from this song, Hunnie.” Sehun must’ve lost his mind if he still didn’t think the song was complete, it was so much smoother than a lot of his other raps but, it still felt like Sehun. “You.” Baekhyun looked up from messing with the headphones to look at Sehun, “What?” 

“That’s what the song is missing, you. You can’t make a song about someone without featuring them in it.” Baekhyun felt his heart sink a little, he was flattered but, he couldn’t let Sehun get to him either. Even though Sehun was much kinder and made Baekhyun much happier than Chanyeol, he couldn’t do that to either of them, “S-Sehun... you..” Baekhyun started to speak but, Sehun dismissed his previous words and moved on, “Could you just ad-lib a little throughout? You don’t have to sing words just whatever feels right and I promise I won’t ask you to do it again.” Sehun was obviously serious and if Baekhyun declined now it would make things awkward and tense so he smiled and stood up, “Okay, but I’ll remember the promise part.” Baekhyun headed into the sound booth and shut the door, taking a deep breath before putting on the headphones partially and waiting for Sehun to start. “Say cheese” Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention but, almost like he’d been conditioned to do so, Baekhyun found the lense and smiled, holding up a peace sign. It was weird that it all happened so suddenly, Baekhyun never realised how easy it was for him to find the cameras and smile. “Are you going to play the song?” Baekhyun whined a little and Sehun chuckled, “Yeah, here we go.” Sehun stopped fiddling with his phone and started the music, allowing Baekhyun to do whatever he wanted. They worked on just Baekhyun’s ad-libs for a good chunk of time before they (Baekhyun) was one hundred percent satisfied with the way it sounded. Baekhyun came out of the sound booth and stretched with a smile, “Now we can work on our ACTUALLY collab.” Sehun laughed softly and Baekhyun shrugged, “I guess so~” Baekhyun couldn’t do it anymore, he had to come clean to Sehun, he wouldn’t be able to work on this collaboration to the best of his ability if he didn’t.

“Sehun... I have to ask you something.” Baekhyun sat down in his chair and swivelled left and right anxiously. “Is it true Chanyeol had a crush on you?” Sehun got a little tense and Baekhyun could feel that he had ruined the moment but, he wanted to know. “Well... yeah but, why are we talking about him all of the sudden?” Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh, “And you didn’t give into him so... he was an asshole, well an even bigger one to you?” Sehun nodded, looking a little concerned and hurt, Baekhyun hated that look so he looked away. “I had sex with Chanyeol... only once but, I gave in and Kai says I should be careful not to...” The expression on Sehun’s face changed as he began to understand what was going on, “Oh... I thought he was lying...” Baekhyun looked at Sehun immediately and frowned, “He told you?” Obviously it was something Sehun wasn’t supposed to reveal but it was too late now, Baekhyun had already heard, “I.. when he started to take interest in you he started teasing me and taunting me like a kid... saying he could get to you first.” Baekhyun stood up, obviously a little bit with anger, “What so... I was like a game or something? ‘Baekhyun’s new, he won’t have a clue what’s going on so let’s see who can fuck him first!’ Am I right?!” Sehun stood too and tried to calm Baekhyun down, he wasn’t showing it but, he was a little hurt. He actually felt his heart break a little, this was something expected of Chanyeol but... Sehun too? “Baek, calm down... it really wasn’t like that. Besides.. you and Chanyeol.” Baekhyun watched Sehun try and hold him, quickly pushing him away with a little more force than he intended, “That’s not the same... you and I were NEVER dating Sehun, we talked and hung out, but we were not in a relationship. I know not to trust Chanyeol but you? I thought I at least had a friend... that shit really hurts you know? Or do you just not care?” Baekhyun sighed, he wanted this collaboration to work out, besides it’d be too weird and obvious if they suddenly called it off. “Look... I think we can work on this another day, we’ve both got tours and promotions to worry about right now anyway. I also think it’s best we don’t talk or meet up anymore unless it’s for our collaboration okay?” Baekhyun said softly, steam rolling off his shoulders and Sehun stood there like a child who hadn’t just been scolded for shoplifting sweets. “Baekh-“ Baekhyun was already leaving the studio before Sehun could say anything else. It was for the best anyway.

~

”Not right now Chanyeol... I’m seriously not in the mood to play games with you today. You got in my pants once so you should be satisfied right? Or... don’t tell me? You’ve fallen in love?” Baekhyun knew Kai and Chen warned him to be gentle with Chanyeol’s feelings but, why should he? What if Baekhyun was the same way? Chanyeol wasn’t considering the possibility that Baekhyun had real feelings or maybe he was counting on that to continue his unfair play. “I’m just asking you to come watch a movie with me, it’s getting late but, I’m not tired and everyone else has already gone to sleep. No games, just watching a movie. Besides I think I’m too tired to mess with you.” Baekhyun groaned, rolling his eyes but, he accepted Chanyeol’s offer and sat on the couch far far away from the flirtatious boy. “Baek come on... really? Come sit next to me, this is the best way you’ll see the movie.” Chanyeol whined and Baekhyun was convinced this was a completely different person or maybe Chanyeol had a personality disorder that no one knew about. “Fine... but, don’t touch me and focus on the movie the whole time.” Baekhyun stood up with his arms crossed to sit beside Chanyeol, staying a considerable distance away. Chanyeol didn’t say anything this time and started the movie, not saying a single word or even looking at Baekhyun just like he was told. It made Baekhyun laugh just a little bit under his breath. “Why are you laughing?” Chanyeol pouted, this time looking at Baekhyun, “You’re listening to me... it’s funny.” Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun felt his heart do a thing he did not want at all, he looked away from the grinning man and collected his thoughts. Park Chanyeol wasn’t allowed to make his heart do that. It was forbidden. Maybe in the past it was okay because he was a fanboy but now? Definitely not. Park Chanyeol was evil. 


	9. I’m ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol is being... normal? At least that’s how Baekhyun saw it but, he wasn’t sure if he liked it.

This was the last stop for their tour and Baekhyun could feel all kinds of emotions, he was excited and nervous but, also ready for his body to rest back in Seoul. They hadn’t ventured very far for their first tour with a new member just to be sure Baekhyun could handle the schedule for now but, he was already revved up for a world tour that probably wouldn’t happen soon. The entire tour Chanyeol hadn’t acted particularly flirty with Baekhyun but, he wasn’t being as rude as usual either. Not to anyone in fact and Baekhyun laughed at the thought of Chanyeol being normal. It was probably just a front for the tour, once they were back home Chanyeol would probably be back to himself that Baekhyun had grown to love/hate. His personality wasn’t all that horrible once you got past pretty much all the shit that made him an asshole. “Are you ready, Baek?” Baekhyun felt an arm reach around his shoulder but, the person didn’t really sound like Chanyeol, maybe that’s because it wasn’t Chanyeol, it was Sehun. Sehun? Wait. “Sehun?” Baekhyun looked at him with shocked doe eyes and Sehun chuckled, “How are you... why.. are..” Baekhyun choked on air and moved Sehun’s arm, “I came to see the concert, I just had a concert here but, we’re leaving to the next stop soon so I wanted to see you before we left.” That’s right, Sehun was also on tour but, he had more stops to make up for the collab that fell through the floor because their schedules just wouldn’t allow them to meet up. “Since we couldn’t collab I still wanted to be here to support you.” Sehun smiled and Baekhyun felt a little blush lift on his grinning cheeks but, then he remembered why he didn’t want to talk to Sehun in the first place. He also noticed Chanyeol’s presence. He was watching and waiting by the door, eyes fixed on Sehun’s back. Everyone else in the room was tense, except Baekhyun who let out a breath, “Sehun... I hope you didn’t come here to taunt Chanyeol or to just flirt with me. I could have see you after the concert, why did you come now?” Baekhyun let the words fall out under his breath and Chanyeol watched him this time. Baekhyun had no idea what the other was thinking, his expression was unreadable. 

Sehun could tell his actions didn’t seem as sweet as he wanted so he stepped back and sighed, “Sorry Baek... can we meet after the show if you’re not too tired?” Baekhyun contemplated his answer and just as he was about to speak, Chanyeol cut in, pushing himself away from the door, “I’m sure we’ll all be tired. Besides you should get rest for your next stop anyway.” Baekhyun had never seen Chanyeol and Sehun so close since Sehun left the group and he never imagined he would. Chanyeol towered over the younger to make himself bigger and Sehun looked at him like he was an idiot. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Baekhyun couldn’t see how this could be good, “I don’t remember asking you.” Sehun crossed his arms and Baekhyun looked around at his SANE bandmates for help, they all shrugged it off because for them it was normal for those two to bicker like idiots before a show and so they kept getting ready. “Well, I’m answering the question because I don’t remember Baekhyun asking you to be here. Listen Oh Sehun, I might have been joking before but, this time I’m serious so you should leave.” Chanyeol had this indescribable look on his fave but, Sehun didn’t seem phased, Baekhyun was growing worried. “It’s fine, we sh—“ Baekhyun tried but, Sehun wasn’t backing down. “Or what?” Baekhyun watched Chanyeol throw the first punch, lucky him he was standing behind Sehun and got knocked over in the process. This time the members were paying attention. Maybe it was a good time to diffuse the situation. Sehun checked Baekhyun for only a moment before he threw his own punch and before anyone could say anything they were having a full on fist fight. “Hey hey hey!” Others tried to step in but, didn’t dare get to close, “I’ll go find Kyungsoo.” Where the hell was the manager when they actually needed him, it’d be a blood bath if someone couldn’t stop those two. Baekhyun sat on the floor clutching the arm he’d hit on something behind him when he fell and just watched as everything unfolded. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Baekhyun’s eyes caught Chanyeol’s and the other obviously noticed his pain. “Hey what the fuck Sehun?!” Both managers rushed in and the two boys looked towards them, Suho looked pissed and Kyungsoo looked disappointed if anything. “Chanyeol wh—“

”Are you okay?” Chanyeol didn’t have time to listen to Kyungsoo yell at him, Baekhyun was hurt and that’s all that mattered at the moment, “Move. I’m fine.” Baekhyun said as he stood up using his unhurt arm, “It’s just a little so—“ Baekhyun tried to make an excuse but as he tried to rotate the arm a sharp pain went through it and he cried out slightly, “It’s just sore... stop looking at me like that guys.” Everyone’s attention was on Baekhyun, Sehun and Suho had already left because it wasn’t good for them to stay much longer and they didn’t have much time now before the show. “I’m—“ Baekhyun tried to speak, “You’ll have to sit on stage okay, we’ll ice it for now and have someone check after the show. Everyone get ready. Chanyeol... go clean yourself up and fix yourself.” Kyungsoo’s tone was dismissive and none of what he said was up for debate so they all complied and that was that. 

~

Baekhyun had torn his left bicep, the intial hit was only a pull but, his attempt at moving it caused it to worsen and since they had gotten back from the tour many fans were wishing him well and sending him cute messages to get better. It made everything that happened worth it, he hadn’t been out much to meet Minseok or to do anything because even the slightest wrong movement could make the injury worse so he stayed inside. Today he sat scrolling through Twitter while on the couch, it was pretty quiet today but, everyone must’ve still been asleep since it was so early. Well, Chanyeol was showering but, he didn’t care much about that. He watched fan cams of Sehun’s tour as they popped up and in fact he hadn’t heard from Sehun in a while. Good. Handling Chanyeol alone was enough, Sehun just made it harder. “How do you feel today?” Chanyeol ruffed his hair up with a towel as he came from their room, he wore the same stupid grey sweatpants and white t-shirt he always wore when they didn’t have any plans and sat down beside Baekhyun. “Fine, as long as I’m not moving too much it doesn’t hurt and painkillers help so... can’t complain I guess.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and smiled, the first time in forever such a look was genuinely exchanged between the two. “Don’t smile at me like that... it’s my fault you’re hurt in the first place.” Chanyeol frowned and Baekhyun laughed, “It’s not that serious, Yeol. But, it is your fault... you didn’t have to butt in. Sehun would’ve left eventually.” 

“Maybe but, I didn’t want you to meet him after the concert either. Like I said, I may have been joking before but I’m serious.” Chanyeol’s determined look confused the hell out of Baekhyun, “You keep saying that but, serious about what?” Chanyeol sighed and even though it seemed easy to say, his heart was aggressively beating in his chest. “You.”


	10. It’s good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun wanted to avoid the conversation at all costs but, Chanyeol backed him into a corner.

They never talked about what it meant. What it meant when Chanyeol said he was serious about Baekhyun, what it meant when they stared at each other for just a second too long, what it meant when their lips touched and it didn’t feel like it did when they had sex, what it meant when Chanyeol left the house suddenly right afterward. They never talked about any of it because they didn’t need to. The kiss wasn’t anything more than what it had been before, Chanyeol probably just needed some air, and Baekhyun’s heart was just fine whenever he locked eyes with Chanyeol’s. Everything was fine. “Baekhyun.” What? Chanyeol never called him just “Baekhyun” maybe Byun Baekhyun but, never just Baekhyun and never with that tone. Baekhyun turned, feeling like he was about to be scolded. He looked up at Chanyeol, he wanted to smile but instead he just looked at him and waited for something. Anything. They were at a photo shoot for later promotions and Chen and Lay were taking photos together, Baekhyun had been watching and anxiously waiting for his turn... with Chanyeol. “Can we talk for a second?” Baekhyun didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to think about the kiss anymore than he already had and he didn’t want Chanyeol to make him feel like shit about it, he wished Chanyeol would just go back to being an asshole. It was much easier. “I.. I guess.” Baekhyun mumbled and followed Chanyeol not far from the set. “Chanyeol if this is about the kiss it’s fine... we’ve kissed before remember? Done a lot more than that...” Baekhyun looked over his shoulder at Lay and Chen, it seemed like they were finishing up. “Really? I... I’m trying to sort out some thoughts in my head and it was a really impulsive action but... like.. maybe it seemed like it was more than i—“ 

“Shut up... it’s good. We’re good, stop rambling. Come on it’s our turn.” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and he could feel a tension rise in the other but he ignored it and dragged him to the set for their pictures. Baekhyun ignored the way his heart sped up with the way  Chanyeol softly squeezed his hand, it must’ve been an accident. It had to be. “You two love birds ready?” The photographer teased but the two felt suddenly uncomfortable. The rest of the shoot was much more awkward and quiet than Baekhyun wanted and if he had to be honest, he’d prefer it if he could just go back to being a college student with a borning life who constantly fanboyed over Dogsica. 

~

Ever since he laid eyes on Baekhyun he wanted him. He needed him almost like medication. He was beautiful, talented, and that last audition performance sealed the deal; he had sex appeal. Chanyeol wanted all of him, it was tough to imagine he’d have to be in their group, it’d be much easier to see him casually but, it would have to do. It wasn’t until Sehun started to fuck up his plans to get with Baekhyun, that Chanyeol realised he needed Baekhyun more than he needed water. Maybe Sehun did have feelings for Baekhyun before Chanyeol did but, he didn’t care. Baekhyun was his and he had it in record that Sehun wouldn’t interfere. He felt shitty that the bet had been made in the first place but of course at the time... getting into Baekhyun’s pants was his only goal. And after he did that and Sehun AGREED he wouldn’t make this difficult, Chanyeol saw that it was much harder to breathe around Baekhyun. To see him sleeping or performing, dancing, singing, watching, listening, eating, drinking, breathing. Everything Baekhyun did made his world spin and it made him nauseous and uneasy because he didn’t know what he was feeling for him anymore. 

But then Sehun showed up on their last tour date and Chanyeol saw red, not because Baekhyun was his but, because Sehun couldn’t have Baekhyun, if it had been anyone else besides Sehun, the jealousy in his blood wouldn’t have started to rise and he could’ve left well enough alone but, it was Oh Sehun who had decided it was his turn to try again with Baekhyun and Chanyeol wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. Ever. And then Baekhyun got hurt and he could care less about whatever Kyungsoo had to say or where Sehun was going or when the concert was starting, his only concern was if Baekhyun was okay but, he wasn’t. Chanyeol spent so much time feeling horrible about the situation but, he could never form the perfect apology, not the one he wanted because he was sorry for everything. Sorry that Baekhyun had the misfortune of crossing his path in the first place. Before Chanyeol could think about his next moves he was kissing Baekhyun, it was like the time from the moment Baekhyun was hurt to the kiss, had been completely erased and all he could think of was how much he wanted this. Not a lustful kiss but one that made his heart do backflips and made his head spin, a kiss that Baekhyun fell into with so much confidence Chanyeol almost couldn’t control himself.

Now Chanyeol was expected to act the same as always but he couldn’t because he never talked to Baekhyun about the kiss or what it meant. Finally, when he tried, he couldn’t say the right thing and it came off as if the kiss was an accident which it was but, a happy accident that Chanyeol would do over and over again. He tensed up a little and squeezed Baekhyun’s hand when the shorter grabbed it, making his heart bounce and his feet feel 100x lighter. “You two love birds ready?” Chanyeol had to fight back a smile as he looked into Baekhyun eyes that had such an unfamiliar look to them, yet Chanyeol ignored it, praying for the time the shoot would be over. 

~

”Baekhyun... I love you.”

”Don’t... please.”

”I know you don’t want to hear this from me but, I can’t hold back anymore.”

”I... hey stop!” Baekhyun burst into a fit of laughter, clapping his hand against the script in his other hand, “What?! I was doing great!” Kai protested with a small pout on his face, “Why were looking st me like that though? It was so creepy!” Baekhyun let out a heavy sigh and sat down on Kai’s bed. It had been approximately 6 weeks since promotions had ended and the group had begun work on individual projects. Baekhyun had been casted in a role he asked Kyungsoo about a while back. It was a modern film that followed the love story of two men but, not in mockery as Baekhyun had suspected when he first heard that the film was being imagined. Once he heard they were holding auditions Baekhyun went to Kyungsoo and asked for him to arrange an audition. Baekhyun was chosen without hesitation but, had been one of the only people casted so far and his co-star still hadn’t been determined which caused Baekhyun a little bit of anxiety but, he asked for Kai to help him which was clearly a bad idea. “Have you checked on Yeol lately? How's his song coming along?” Chanyeol was set to release a single the same day that Baekhyun’s participation in the film was to be announced, Kai would be leaving to film a short series of dance in the states, Lay and Chen worked on their duet single, trying their best to match their favorite concepts together. Their single would be released on the first airing of Kai’s series, it was still a lot but, they all got to do something they enjoyed and had fun creating.

”I think you’ll like it though... I guess you could say it’s a little specific. Hopefully fans won’t read too much into the lyrics but, if they know anything about you two... they probably will.” Baekhyun tilted his head to look at Kai who had laid down next to his hands, “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Just... be careful with him please.” The sudden atmosphere made Baekhyun uncomfortable but, he didn’t say anything. Instead he just looked at the script in silence, waiting for time to pass. “Wanna try again?” Kai spoke up and Baekhyun just nodded, standing up and trying to forget Kai’s previous statement. 


	11. There’s no way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... this is a long one uwu

They didn’t have to be there. They really TRULY did NOT have to be there. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s gaze on him the entire time but he ignored it. Ever since Baekhyun found out his co-star was none other than Oh Sehun, he wanted to hide it from Chanyeol until the announcement was made. They could’ve come any other day but, they chose the dress rehearsal for the last few scenes would be a great fucking time for a field trip. Everyone in the room knew what that meant expect for Chanyeol, even Kai and the others knew, they had seen the script. Chanyeol had been locked away in his studio and this was the first time even knowing what the movie was about. So yeah, this was going to go horribly. Baekhyun stood there thinking over his lines as his makeup artist refreshed his makeup once again for the final two scene, watching as Sehun came into view close by. “Baek~” He teased, they had returned to a familiar state of friendship somehow during filming and rehearsals and practices and Baekhyun had never minded it before but now, he felt so awkward. The artist finished up and Baekhyun turned to his co-star with a small grin. “Don’t get too excited Hunnie.” But, the other was barely listening, staring at Baekhyun’s lips with intent. “You’re so weird.” Baekhyun pushed him away and Sehun laughed, along with Baekhyun who was ready to just get this over with already. 

~

”Wait... I...” Baekhyun’s eyes welled up with tears as he stared at Sehun who had grabbed ahold of his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. 

“Don’t do this now... I don’t think my heart has the strength to stay together anymore. You always make me go crazy but then you tell me things like you’re not interested! When are you going to take responsibility for my broke heart?! Huh?” Baekhyun pulled away from Sehun, tears streaming down his cheeks which he quickly wiped away. He didn’t want Sehun to have the satisfaction of seeing him cry again. “Jihyun...” Sehun spoke at the character but, his words carried the weight of Baekhyun’s own name in his heart, “I love you.”

”Don’t... please.” 

“I know you don’t want to hear this from me but, I can’t hold back anymore. You make me go crazy too you know... I think about you from the moment I wake up to the moment I go back to sleep and even in my dreams. Do you want me to scream it? Huh? I LOVE YOU KIM JIHYUN!” Baekhyun chuckled at Sehun’s stupid scream, sniffling as he looked at him, heart fluttering. “I love you, too Yesang.” The smile that graced Baekhyun’s face was so beautiful, there was no way Sehun wouldn’t take this moment for all it was worth. They pulled each other into a warm embrace, outside for anyone to see and stayed like that for sometime, trying to pretend like they were only Jihyun and Yesang. Fictional characters with fake feelings. When they pulled away, Sehun held Baekhyun’s chin and their eyes met in a moment of intimacy they didn’t know they still had. Slowly their lips clashed in a kiss that lighted their hearts up because this was the first time they ever kissed kissed, not since the quick peck Sehun left him with not long after he became a member. And even if they dismissed all of their feelings, that kiss brought a much needed passion to the film. If only this had been the actual recording. “AND CUT. EVERYONE GET READY FOR THE FINAL SCENE!” The director yelled and Baekhyun quickly pulled away, almost as if being snatched away. Wait. Why was he being snatched away? He stumbled back and was suddenly turned to face a heated Chanyeol. “Chanyeol what the hell?” 

Chanyeol’s expression was unreadable but somehow Baekhyun recognised the hint of jealousy that made Baekhyun’s face of annoyance turn soft but, shocked. Chanyeol had a firm grasp on Baekhyun’s wrist and Baekhyun’s wide eyes must have been enough for him to realise he was overreacting. Sehun was next to Baekhyun within seconds and pulling him away, “Dude, what the fuck? It’s just a scene. It’s not that serious, Chanyeol. Baekhyun is your wrist okay?” Sehun turned his attention to Baekhyun who gently rubbed his sore wrist, ignoring the now frozen Chanyeol. “Hey soo... I think you guys should go.” Baekhyun said, dismissing Sehun lightly. Kyungsoo, who wasn’t far just like the other members nodded gently, calling over Chanyeol who looked as dumb as he felt as he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. “Baekhyun I...”

”I’ll see you guys at home.” Baekhyun cut him off and went to go find someone who could get an ice pack for his wrist, it didn’t hurt THAT bad but, he was better safe than sorry. 

~

”Are you serious?”

”I know it’s crazy but, I don’t think I can take much more of this so... yeah. I’m planning to leave after the movie premiere, that way I can still appear on shows and interviews.” Baekhyun talked outside with his head in his hand, holding his phone close to his ear and taking in the evening air with a small sigh. 

“Why though? I’m actually really happy you’re coming back because I miss you so much and talking to Jongdae is great but, we both know it’s not going anywhere... his career is WAY too important to him and... anyway, is this about Chanyeol or Sehun or... Chanyeol AND Sehun?” Minseok’s tone was condescending at all but, rather concerned and Baekhyun just let out a small huff. “Spill.”

”Okay so... basically...”—

Chanyeol had apologised for what seemed like the fifth time since they got home, he insisted that Baekhyun take pain meds and put more ice on the wrist that barely felt like anything at this point and he insisted on picking things up or holding things, basically annoying the hell out of Baekhyun with courtesy the didn’t want from Chanyeol. “Chanyeol stop. I can’t get sleep like this, I know you’re sorry and I accept your apologies all of them but, can you just go back to being yourself again? Whatever THIS is... it’s... I want to look at you the same I’ve always looked at you.” Lustfully. Is what Baekhyun wanted to say, his heart was full of lust from the moment he started to like the band and it didn’t end now but, there was something there, when Chanyeol laughed... he felt it, when Chanyeol smiled... he felt it, when Chanyeol was BEING Chanyeol, Baekhyun felt it. But, he didn’t want to admit it. Admit what? Because there was nothing to admit, just the feeling a fan gets being so close to their idol or their favorite movie star. “Well then... I’m sorry for that too.” Chanyeol spoke and his voice sounded much closer than Baekhyun remembered. “What does tha— Chanyeol?” Baekhyun felt a pressure on his bed and watched a hand come down onto his bed in from of his face, he turned his body with caution even though he knew it was Chanyeol. He looked up to find the younger staring down at him with a gaze that was just barely visible in the dimly lit room. Chanyeol’s bedside lamp was still on and it’s distance face the Chanyeol’s aura an amazing glow. Baekhyun laid there, trapped in Chanyeol’s eyes. He wanted the other to say ‘sike’ or laugh at him with that annoying smirk he always had it even just make him forget his last name but, instead he sat up, still on Baekhyun’s lap and weighing him down. 

“I want to get this off my chest before it’s too late and I regret it forever. I.. wasn’t sure at first, about how I felt. I’ll be blunt, I initially just wanted to fuck you, that’s the MINE I always referred to because I didn’t want Sehun trying to step in. I had to get to you as soon as possible.” 

“Wow thanks Yeol... I feel very valuable.”

”Shut up. I’m not finished.” Baekhyun obeyed without any hesitation, his tone was that of the Chanyeol he knew and... l— liked. Yeah, liked. “That was in the beginning before I got to finally spend time with you, when we were on stage, how you interact with the fans, how you play around on set, when you finally stopped going to sleep so early just to avoid me at the time and actually stayed up with the rest of us to binge watch movies or tv... only then, I realised you make my heart do some fucked up shit. Then Sehun tried stepping in again and today... I saw you guys kiss and it was like the best thing ever. Someone on the outside would think you two really are a couple who’d do anything for each other but...” Chanyeol finally looked down at Baekhyun, after talking to the ceiling and finally stopped rambling. “I’m in love with you. Baekhyun, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.” Baekhyun’s expression held so many emotions and Chanyeol tried his hardest to read them all. “I know... you probably don’t feel the same and I’d choose Sehun over me too but... I don’t want you to think I’m being this way for nothing.” Chanyeol sighed and lifted his leg to go back into his own bed but, Baekhyun stopped him and even though he didn’t respond exactly how Chanyeol wanted, the kiss was enough for him. The somewhat tense atmosphere lightened at the sound of their lips colliding, the feeling was still there in Baekhyun’s chest and in his heart mostly but, he ignored it and forced himself to replace this chest feeling into a groin feeling. Not that he NEEDED sex right now, or even really wanted it but, this was the only way he was going to forget about his heart, forget that Chanyeol loved him and still loves him. So he could see the Chanyeol he had missed so much, he wanted emotionless, aggressive, teasing Chanyeol. 

— “Be careful what you wish for Seok... when I tell you he f—“ Minseok let out a stream of ‘ew’s and Baekhyun laughed, “Just keep going you pervert.”—

The morning after, it was like this whole thing had been a joke, Chanyeol was back in his own bed when Baekhyun woke up. It wasn’t completely unexpected since they hadn’t even talked after sex, more or less due to the lack of response from Baekhyun towards Chanyeol’s affection and sudden ‘I love you’s. Baekhyun got out of bed to take a shower and when he got out, Chanyeol was awake, scrolling through his phone and ruffling his bed hair. “Morning.” Baekhyun mumbled and Chanyeol looked up at him with a suspicious and familiar smirk. “Are you gonna show me what’s under that towel one more time?” Chanyeol approached him and Baekhyun REALLY wished he would stop backing him into traps. Chanyeol locked Baekhyun into his arms, leaving no room for escape unless Baekhyun felt like doing gymnastics. “Chanyeol I...” 

“These are pretty...” Chanyeol tilted Baekhyun’s head to get a better view of the hickey’s he had made the night before, he grazed then with his fingers and Baekhyun winced. “You’re like a vampire you know? Draining the life out of me every chance you get.” Baekhyun said as he straightened his head to look at Chanyeol who grinned, “Does that mean I get to keep you then? If I’m like a vampire then I need you to stay alive right?” Chanyeol didn’t give Baekhyun a chance to respond but instead leaned down to pull him into a deep kiss and all Baekhyun could think was that it was 6 in the morning and it was way to early for THIS. “I know you’re not going to like these next words but,” Baekhyun started as they pulled away from the kiss, “I have to go meet Sehun. It’s only for business, not that it matters anyway. I’m only telling you so you don’t show up where you’re not wanted and cause an unnecessary scene.” Baekhyun patted Chanyeol’s cheek and his expression changed to that of an oddly, obedient puppy. “Okay...” Chanyeol pouted as he went to sit back on his bed and Baekhyun wanted to make him smile to wipe that pout off his face but, he didn’t say or do anything, Chanyeol was already getting the wrong idea and Baekhyun didn’t want that.

~

Baekhyun’s alone smile was enough to make Sehun swoon and Baekhyun noticed. “Hey, stop looking at me like that. We agreed to make this a professional meeting and I can’t even smile without you giving me that look. You’ll make me feel bad for making any sudden movements.” Baekhyun pouted, looking away from Sehun. “No no... I’m sorry. It’s just... Baekhyun, you’re breathtaking. I know what we agreed on but, I at least have to say this.” Sehun looked at him with the same look he had gotten from Chanyeol not even 24 hours ago, not even 12. Baekhyun sighed, “Sehun... I... I just can’t. I know you may seem like the obvious choice from your perspective but it’s just... not that easy. Plus you both did something really fucked up and bet on me... I, it’s just not a good time anymore.” Baekhyun sighed once more and watched Sehun’s eyes, they looked sad but they still held that look Chanyeol gave him. “I love you. If... I can do anything it’s say those words that I’ve been wanting to say for so long. I hate myself for all the time you’ve been hurt because of me and I want to make it better. I want to be better so I can love you with my everything.” Baekhyun swivelled in his chair, he almost forgot he was in Sehun’s studio because they were supposed to be discussing whether or not they would sing together for the movie track and if they agreed they would start right away. 

Baekhyun wasn’t paying any attention to the way his chair was being pulled closer to Sehun’s or how his lips collided with his or how his hands got tangled into the boy’s hair or how his body was in the same chair as Sehun, how his hips grinded down without need to convincing. Baekhyun wanted to cry, he didn’t know what to think anymore because his heart was tearing into two directions and his brain couldn’t think logically anymore. Suddenly all he wanted to do was run away. He wanted to forget any of this ever happened. He let himself unravel with Sehun and even in the midst of ‘I love you’s he didn’t respond, he didn’t try to. It would only hurt him more, it would hurt Sehun. Hurt Chanyeol. There was no way not to hurt. 

—“So Yeah... that’s basically the main idea of it all. I can’t keep doing this over and over Minseok. You know me and you know I don’t do love. I don’t even fuck with that word, I just... miss being a reckless college student who could fuck someone and not worry that they might say I love you or I could be interested in someone but, never express it. I miss Baekhyun the way I know him... this shit is too much. So... I’ve been talking to Kyungsoo and when everything is released I’m leaving.”

”Wow... you’re reallt serious well... I never got another roomy so... I can’t wait until you get back.” 

“Thanks Seok... and Soo said I won’t have to worry about legal obligations, he said I should be fine ending my contract early, either way I’m not staying here. I should probably go back inside... night babe.” Baekhyun teased and hung up. When he turned around, Chanyeol was standing right behind him, eyes welling with tears and Baekhyun felt his heart crack. Whatever.


	12. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should’ve never auditioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter

Why was he crying? Today he had announced to his fans that he was leaving Dogsica and now he was hugging his members goodbye, tears pouring out of his eyes. “We’re going to miss you so much...” Kai whimpered and Baekhyun felt so bad, Sehun had just left them after years and now he was doing the same thing in a matter of months. “I’ll miss you guys too but, we can still talk and meet if you want. I’ll graduate soon so I can have lots of time okay?” Baekhyun wiped his eyes and leaned into Lay’s hand which was petting his head gently and holding onto him, Chen on the opposite side and Chanyeol far away, watching it unfold with wet cheeks. Minseok was picking him up and he wanted to get the most of out his few minutes with everyone but, when he turned to look at Chanyeol he was gone. “I.. I’ll be back.” Baekhyun mumbled as he pulled away from his friends and walked into the room that wasn’t his anymore. “Yeol...” Baekhyun saw Chanyeol sitting with his head in his hands and his heart just kept cracking. They hadn’t talked since the night he caught Baekhyun on the phone and had been sleeping on the couch to avoid him, this was the first time they were even within 3 feet of each other. Baekhyun went to Chanyeol and crouched down, pulling his hands away from his face. It only too a second of Chanyeol looking st him for the taller to yank Baekhyun into a hug. “I don’t want you to look at me.” Chanyeol sobbed in Baekhyun’s neck while muffling the sound to the best of his abilities. “I want to look at you.” Baekhyun said, pushing Chanyeol away softly to look at him, wiping the tears away from his face.

”I’m so sorry, Chanyeol... this is for the best... for me and for you.” Baekhyun said gently, petting the boys soft hair with a sad smile. “Baekhyun... will you at least listen to the song?” Baekhyun had refused this entire time, he wasn’t listening to or watching anything that had to do with Chanyeol or Sehun until they were over him. He didn’t even go to the premiere of the film. “Chanyeol I—“ 

“Minseok is here...” Lay came through the door and sighed, looking at the two with a forlorn expression. Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol stood up to hug him once more. “I love you.” Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun and Baek just nodded, leaving for good. 

~

Baekhyun never saw Sehun before he left, he ignored the calls and texts from both Sehun and Chanyeol until they reduced down to nothing. He kept in touch with Kai and Chen and Lay just to make sure Chanyeol was okay at least and to ask how things were going personally. He often asked Kai about Sehun and hoped he didn’t break him. Luckily they seemed to be doing just fine and Baekhyun didn’t need much time to return to himself, except for all the questions he was asked about his experience or why he quit, some people hated him for it and other were understanding but, only Minseok knew the whole truth. Minseok who had managed to keep his dating Chen a secret from the media and it made Baekhyun happy that his best friend was in a good relationship for once. Baekhyun finally watched his film with Minseok and loved it, recalling the moments that were improv or the ones where they kept messing up for one reason or another, it was a fond memory that Baekhyun intended to love for a long time. And every night before he went to sleep, he listened to Chanyeol’s single while scrolling through Twitter mentions of his time in Dogsica. His heart felt heavy with every post he liked, every guy he talked to, every question asked but, it was worth it. His heart could break a little more if that meant that Sehun and Chanyeol’s hearts could be rebuilt. Maybe all those months back he should have never auditioned. 


End file.
